Breaking Barriers
by DancerGirl136
Summary: What happened after the end of Season 5 Episode 16. Luke/Lorelai


**Hi guys, this is my first Gilmore Girls story, so please tell me what you think. I have only written High School Musical stories before, and the two are very different. I have found it a lot more challenging to write Gilmore Girls than it is for HSM, so please keep that in mind. Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**Luke & Lorelai are my absolute favourite couple, so I searched for ideas to write a story about them. I found a few potential ideas while watching Season 6. There were so many things in that season that frustrated me. For one, it killed me that Luke didn't tell Lorelai about April, after he'd been so adamant that they need to tell each other everything. I hate how he pushed her away, and that he didn't notice how miserable she was. And I screamed when she went to Christopher the night they broke up. However this one is set before all that happens, back in Season 5. My fics about them will definitely show my views on events of the show.**

**This story is set straight after the end of episode 16 of Season 5 'So . . . Good Talk.'**

**This is a short story to start with, but I have another one coming soon.**

**So I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

She broke the kiss, and pulled away from him. Her deep blue eyes bore into his.

"What brought that on?"

He took her hand and clutched it in his own. He stared back at her.

"Because I'm miserable without you," was the answer she received.

She leaned forward to press her forehead against his. Her hand came up to the side of his face, running over the stubble there.

"Me too." she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close. She laid her head on his strong chest, breathing in his scent. She'd missed this the whole time they'd been apart. Her hands clutched at the back of his jacket, unable to get close enough to him. She had missed him terribly.

He could feel the desperation in her hold. He ran his hands over her back soothingly.

"So, are we . . ." She didn't finish the question for fear of sounding like she was a teenager.

"As long as you want to be." He said simply, sounding much more relaxed than he felt.

She brought her face up to his. "I do want to." She whispered.

He kissed her again, softly this time, trying to make up for all the time they had missed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For pushing you."

"I'm sorry for not hearing you out. And for jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry for my mother."

"You shouldn't be. You can't control what she does."

"I guess not."

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry we were apart." She whispered.

Luke sighed. "Me too."

"I guess we should both be sorry then." She cracked a smile, her smile that he'd missed seeing for a whole month.

"I guess so." He smiled back.

They both slept properly for the first time in weeks that night, with her head on his chest and his arms around her. When he awoke, he stared at her for the longest time. It felt so good to have her back in his arms.

He ran a hand over her face softly. She looked so peaceful, just as he felt. Her dark hair framed her face delicately.

When she awoke, she turned her head to look at him. "I've missed this."

"I have too." He said, tightening his grip on her.

"It just kills me that we were apart."

"I know. Unfortunately we were both too stubborn to work things out sooner."

"I wanted too, but I pushed you and it backfired."

His chest clenched at the sadness in her voice at these words. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That's okay." She said, laying her head back down.

It was silent again for a few minutes, the sounds of the morning all they could hear.

"You know my mother's not going to stop doing terrible things. It's just how she is."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose you again over something she does."

"That won't happen." He promised her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He stroked the side of her face. "I won't let it happen again." He promised.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"You know I love you." He said, his voice low and gravelly, yet soft, in only a way he could manage.

"Yeah, I do." She said. "And you know I do."

"Yes."

That afternoon, she walked into Luke's for lunch. She had barely sat down when he appeared; a cup of coffee in his hand. He placed it in front of her, then leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled up at him, no words needed. He smiled back, as the two of them got lost in their own world.

"A cheeseburger and fries please." She asked.

Those words broke the barrier. A barrier that had been in place for a month. It signified that things were back to normal.

He smiled and nodded, then went to get it for her.

As she stared around the diner, a warm glow filled her. Life was better already.


End file.
